His Mistake
by raincld
Summary: Just when the Potter and Weasley families thought their world couldn't be more perfect, they find out one of their own has been lying to them for years and the 'real' Hermione Granger is about to ruin everything. Mildly DHCompliant, starts from the end of
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP not mine, only the plot and new characters are. Will be as DH-compliant as I am interested in.

His Mistake

Prologue

... _The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. _

_"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lower his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightening scar on his forehead._

_"I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

Or so he thought.

Harry James Potter glanced at his pretty wife, Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter, her hand holding onto their youngest and only daughter's hand, who was waving frantically at the Hogwarts Express that was carrying her cousins and brothers towards the school of magic. Remaining on the platform were his best friends; Ronald and Hermione Weasley, their young son Hugo, the Malfoys and his godson Teddy Lupin when popping sounds surrounded them as Auror robed officials moved forward to grasp the brunette in the group roughly.

"Bugger off!" Ronald Weasley cried out as his wife's arm was jerked out of his loving grip as two special-unit Aurors, held onto his wife's arms with firm determination. His ten-year-old son yelled as his mother was quickly spellbound and held in place by one Auror while the other cast the spell and glanced over the others. The Auror's eyes seemed to be trained on something from behind Harry, who quickly turned, wand out to see two black robed figures come from behind a pillar, features hidden beneath the hoods.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry demanded, pushing his wife and daughter behind him, just in case. Draco Malfoy and wife stared at the Aurors audacity to do this in such a public place, as lingering parents of students that were leaving seemed to pause to stare at this development. Teddy Lupin gapped at the Aurors as if they had gone mad to be seemingly arresting his adopted 'Aunt' Hermione.

Ignoring the Hero of the Wizarding World, the second Auror addressed only the curly-haired brunette, "_Y_ou are under arrest for attempted murder, false impersonation and using the Dark Arts."

Ginny gasped from behind Harry, while Ron was seeing red as well as having his face resembling a tomato as the accusations were announced. Lily began to cry and Hugo whimpered as he held onto his father's right arm, which was clenching his wand.

"On whose authority are you arresting Hermione? I know some very important people..." Harry began, his wand hand tightening.

"We know who you are, Mr. Potter and do not think this matter concerns you," the second Auror, a young curly dark haired fellow informed, "as _Hermione_," the name was spat as if disgusting, "has a date with our interrogator."

The frozen in place the Hermione in question seemed to take on a look of horror at their words. Without another word, the two Aurors apparated with Hermione out of Platform 9 3/4 to the Ministry. The two figures that had yet to be made known to them stepped forward.

"I am not the least bit sorry to say that _she _will get what's coming to her," a young female voice came from beneath one of the cloaks.

"Identify yourself! Making false accusations is a six month sentence in Azkaban." Harry told the two.

"Please," the lightly accented American tone came again, as the hood to the cloak was lowered to show a very pretty young girl of eighteen with Gypsy black curls and amber eyes flashing, smirking smugly at Harry with such enjoyment that Harry was momentarily taken back, "go ahead and try, Mr. Potter. I am sure the _real_ Hermione Granger would love to see her daughter in Azkaban."

"What?!" Ronald and Ginny shouted.

"Oh," the girl looked irritatingly innocent, "did I not have that mention in the charges? Your wife, Mr. Weasley," the girl's distaste for the Weasley name was evident in her tone, "has been falsely impersonating Hermione Granger for the last eighteen and a half years. A crime punishable by no less than a lifetime sentence in Azkaban according to British Wizarding Law. On top of the other charges..."

"Listen here, you smug little..."

Ronald moved to cast a spell with his wand, when the other cloaked figure pulled out a wand and simultaneously disarmed him.

"Expelliarmus!" The words so forceful that Ron flew back, nearly landing on the railroad tracks, his body causing a horrible crushing sound as bones broke. Hugo screamed.

An enraged figure moved forward, an feminine hand cast out to move the masses to the side as the unidentified assailant stalked up to her victim, even as Harry was ushering Ginny to take the children home and running towards the fallen Ron. He was unfortunately unable as he was instantly petrified and fell like a stone as the young girl cast her own spell.

"Stupid, complacent Gryffindors," the girl muttered, as Harry landed on his face, his wife and the children had already popped out of sight, while Draco had sent his wife homeward while his cousin remained with him trying to figure out what was going on. Others on the Platform fled.

Pulling back her hood as she approached the injured Ronald Weasley, the matured features of Hermione Jean Granger appeared to the man she was supposedly married to, who stared at her with blue eyes filled with confusion. Her rage was clear on her face as she trained her wand on his body.

"Try and curse," she started, "my daughter again and I will send you to St. Mungo's in a matchbox, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, coughing loudly as he couldn't seem to catch a breathe.

"Recognize me, do you? You should since your 'wife'," Hermione shook her head in anger, "has been trying to be me for years. Using my body as she goes about her daily business. Ruining my life and reputation and not a single one of you knew the difference. You disgust me."

Turning on her heel, she moved away from him, staring down at Harry.

"Some hero you are, Harry," she said, before rejoining her daughter. Passing by Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin without a glance.

The girl blew a kiss to them.

"Be seeing ya."

As the two apparated, Teddy gave the countercurse to Harry, helping his godfather to his feet while Draco whistled low.

"And I thought Granger had lowered herself to marry a Weasley," Draco commented as Harry and Teddy helped Ron sit up, blood being coughed up and soaking his shirt, all three staring at him, "but now I guess she had the good taste to not marry you, Weasel. Good for her."

With that Draco returned to his own home, amused in a way he hadn't been for years. Seemed the 'Golden Trio' was going to get the karma they so richly deserved.

Inside a holding cell in the Auror division of the Ministry of Magic, the person wearing Hermione Granger's features buried her head in her hands, sobbing as she knew the world she had so carefully constructed was about to come falling down around her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe she needed to start at the very beginning, as Julie Andrews had once said _it was a very good place to start._

Hermione Jean Granger had, until her eleventh birthday, lived a moderately lovely childhood. Her parents, Honora and Michael Granger, were well-to-do dentists of elder years than most children she grew up with parents'. Hermione had been explained to that she had come _later in their lives_ but not unwelcome, indeed one could say she was spoiled.

At an early age she had every indication of being a prodigy. She absorbed books, rather than just read them, she could play the piano beautifully and she was exceptionally bright when it came to solving puzzles. Many an adult had remarked on her ability to see right to the heart of the matter and fix it. Her parents glowed with each comment while Hermione became more introverted to her own peers by her seemingly 'freakish' nature. Hermione just shrugged it off even if deep inside she cried.

The day Hermione received her Hogwarts letter, she had been excited to be turning eleven as her parents had both saved for her to go to one of the most prestigious boarding schools that was dedicated to advanced learning. Hermione had honestly thought her life could not be better and then the door bell rang and her life changed forever.

At the door a very unmistakable man of sour disposition and mortician appearance greeted her mother, her wonderful blonde blue-eyed mother, with a simple sentence.

"The girl has been accepted to Hogwarts for next year."

Honora Granger had looked all of shocked and yet at the same time resigned. Hermione had never seen her mother look that way and as she kept her eyes trained on the guest, who entered the foyer with a sneer on his thin lips, Hermione wondered what 'Hogwarts' was.

"Mum?" Hermione questioned, her brow inquisitive.

"Hermione," Honora said, her voice strained, "let's show our guest to the parlor, shall we?"

Hermione gave a slow nod of reluctant acquiescence before gesturing to the man to follow her down the small hallway to the parlor. Her mother gave her a brief smile when Hermione looked around the man and then disappeared in the way of the study, no doubt to locate her father.

"Well, get on with it, girl." The man snipped impatiently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before opening the door to the cream and blue parlor and letting him sit, wincing as he sat down in the leather chair that was her father's pride enjoy. Fidgeting, Hermione stared at the carpet as she waited on her parents.

"I seemed to have been given a small favor," the sallow skinned man stated, "you didn't inherit my skin tone nor nose."

Startled, Hermione's amber-brown eyes jerked up from the carpet to stare at him.

"What? Did you think you were born to those two?"

"They are my parents."

"In the legal Muggle world maybe. Not in mine."

Hermione found herself sitting on the closest piece of furniture, an ottoman. The greasy black haired, ebony eyed man was observing her, his posture completely upright as if his bones would break if he relaxed and his eyes seemed to dismiss her after a few moments.

"Hermione Jean Granger, that is what they named you? How quaint to name after Shakespeare or did they think that because your mother's name was Helen to name you after the Face That Launched a Thousand Ship's daughter?"

"Shakespeare."

"I might have known. So, Hermione, what have the muggles you have grown up with taught you? Anything useful? Lying? Cheating? Stealing?"

Horrified the eleven year old held an aghast expression on her youthful face.

"So Gryffindor you are, girl. No matter, as with your blood they would eat you alive if you dared to be sorted in Slytherin."

"I still don't know who you are, sir nor what Hogwarts is or what those Gryffindor or Slytherin comments mean."

Now he had managed to look surprised then angered or at least his eyes darkened, if such a thing was possible, further that made her think he hadn't liked what she said. The parlor doors opened and her heavy-set, mildly balding father entered with her mother trailing behind. Neither looked welcoming at their guest.

"You didn't tell her about Hogwarts." He accused.

"Severus, we thought.."

"Merlin save me from Muggles and their supposed thought processes," the man stood to his intimidating height to lord over the two, "the girl was supposed to have prior knowledge to my coming so that I didn't have to explain. When I left her with you after your sister died," he made a point to stare at Honora, "I told you we would come for her. No one in my bloodline has ever produced a squib."

"We were hoping..."

"She wasn't yours to begin with, just to keep safe."

"Severus, please..."

"I came by to let you know that the Headmaster," the man, Severus, spat, "has decided to wait until next year to allow her admittance."

"She'll be nearly twelve! I thought your school..."

"The Headmaster does as he wishes. The girl has some destiny he has seen prophesied to help in. She will wait until next year."

"When you didn't come..."

His face took on a malicious smile that Hermione gulped and scooted back on the ottoman to be closer to her parents.

"You thought we forgot all about her or that she hadn't been accepted? So sorry to disappoint," Severus glared at them, "but she will go to Hogwarts next year, she will learn about her heritage and she will," he paused with a sneer, "still be your daughter for all appearance purposes. I do not nor have I ever found myself bereft at not having some child to look after of my own, I get enough of that teaching. The girl has a vault set up at Gringotts for all her supplies next year, see that she gets them. I must take my leave now."

As he began to walk by Hermione he stopped, causing her parents to inhale sharply.

"Make sure to read _Hogwarts: A History_," with that he seemed to vanish from sight.

Hermione immediately turned to her parents, both looking scared to death and spoke.

"I want to know what's going on. Now."

It had been an interesting time for the rest of that year, she had not gone to her parents' promised boarding school but continued to her same private school as before. Her parents, mainly her mother, had told her that she had been adopted by them at the death of her biological mother, Helen Adams. Helen had been taken outside her University one night and had been given to Death Eaters for entertainment, she was then obliviated by Severus Snape, as she came to learn was his last name and taken to the nearest hospital. Helen found out she was pregnant two months later from her rape, again by Severus Snape, and had not been provided with a contraception charm as the Death Eaters had expected her to be killed afterwards. Honora had been enraged by her sister's torment and even more by the doctor's stating that Helen would likely die in childbirth as her body was just not built to handle it. As Honora had been told about this when Helen was already six months into the pregnancy a chance for an abortion was not an option. Honora had to watch the pregnancy take away Helen's strength and will to live that when the baby, Hermione, was born Helen had just given up. Helen Adams had died a half an hour after Hermione was born.

Now, Honora wasn't sure, but in the magical world when a child was born that belonged to your bloodline your magic knew immediately of this birth and would take you to the location of your offspring. A wizard had no say in this and that was how Severus had found out Helen had bore him a daughter. He was, of course, cursing his forgetfulness at the lack of using protection but had come to terms with the child being born. He had sat down with the Grangers and gone over his daughter's birthrights and other information essential for her to know as she grew up, preparing them as well for her uncontrollable magic bursts. He gave over legal Muggle custody to his daughter's aunt and uncle before returning back to his world and to inform Dumbledore of his daughter's existance.

It wasn't until Hermione started Hogwarts, from the first train ride to the end of the war, that she learned that, like Snape, she was being used as a prawn in a grander scheme. Her brains would keep Harry Potter from getting killed. And it had _pissed her off._

Hermione hadn't been allowed to be sorted into Ravenclaw as the Sorting Hat proclaimed in her mind but rather in Gryffindor per the Headmaster's plans. She wasn't allowed to make friends and she was put into the situation by Dumbledore with the troll to solidify her friendship with Harry Potter and by extension Ronald Weasley. Personally she hated Ronald Weasley. He had been the one to spout off at the mouth at her being a _nightmare_ that unfortunately caused her to cry and be sent to Dumbledore's office by a passing McGonagall. That led to the Troll-Incident plot. Snape had raged at Dumbledore later for putting her in danger she had overheard and that began her secret appreciation of her biological father.

That first year at Hogwarts Hermione had loved everything about the castle, the history and the magic with the only blight being Dumbledore's schemes. Harry's invisiblity cloak had caused her no amount of sleepless nights trying to figure out a way of destroying the damn thing without getting caught. Harry didn't particularly need another thing to help him be reckless. The three-headed dog, tangle of Devil's Snare and playing life-sized chess wasn't something she wanted to get used to. Then Harry actually faced that two-bit madman, Voldemort, on the back of Quirrel's head and still the Boy-Who-Lived-For-Her-To-Babysit came out on top. Why couldn't Voldemort just die? No, that would have made her life too easy and little did she know that was just the beginning.

Her first summer home after Hogwarts, she found herself feeling more like an outcast than before. Her parents weren't sure what to say to her. She wasn't sure what to say to them. They wouldn't have understood her new life, they might get a few things but the overall picture would be over their heads. She found herself missing Hogwarts and Snape. Funny how his attitude and constant name-calling was comforting. He didn't butter up the truth, he hit you dead center with it. Hermione found herself liking that Slytherin philosophy, she found it would save her more than once.

Meeting Harry outside Knockturn Alley, when he was a complete disaster, before school started took some effort not to curse at him for **not** getting killed and getting her off the hook of being his babysitter. When she got back into Flourish and Blotts, with the numerous impecunious Weasleys' (a reminder to her to always check her contraception charms when she got older) and was confronted by Lucius Malfoy, in all his regal blonde glory, she had mentally sighed at how handsome if evil he was. She saw him look down his aristocratic nose at her but she had given as good as she got, unafraid of his propaganda. Begrudging respect had flickered in his eyes and she found herself inwardly smiling at that.

Once school started up again, Hermione had mentally cursed up a storm at the Weeping Willow's inability to kill at least Ronald Weasley. _How those inept idiots managed to not die was still a mystery to her. _Not that she hadn't accepted Ronald as a quasi-friend but she would have rathered just had to deal with Harry, if she had to babysit one was better than two. The two of them were like lemmings, where one went the other followed. Did she mention how much she resented them sometimes? Oh, it had helped at bit to make her seem to like Ron when Malfoy had the balls to call her a _Mudblood, _Ron had defended her honor and she had to pretend that the word had hurt her. The performance she had given in Hagrid's Hut was worth at least a nod by the Academy.

During one of her first year audiences with _His Supreme Snarkiness_ he had introduced her to that word. He had told her it meant nothing to her nor should she let it. She wasn't a pureblood nor was she a mudblood. She was Hermione Granger. End of story. Snape had told her that more often than not people were hurt by words because they let themselves _be_ hurt. A word had no power over you if you didn't let it. He then proceeded to rant and curse at her until she got it through her head that _crying did not solve a damn thing_. Being hurt didn't help any situation. One could not stay clear-headed and on task if they let some silly prejudice or emotion cloud up their reasonable judgement. If she planned to have her own life after Voldemort was defended she needed to be able to look people like the Malfoys straight in the face and laugh at their own ignorance. Bowing and scrapping to a half-blood. Unknowing hypocrites.

Then the giant snake, the basilisk, had petrified her due to her seeming cleverness that had kept her from death but not from being made catatonic. She had missed out on most of the thrills of second year, thankfully but the information she had found about the snake managed to save Potter yet again. And let us not forget how people got the entirely wrong impression about Weasley and her having feelings for each other when they had that hesitant handshake. Sure she had embraced Harry like a much loved brother but she didn't exactly have warm and fuzzy feelings for Weasley. Ron was typical of his entire family; judgemental, reckless and hotheaded. How anyone could think she wanted to be tied to him in any way was just pointing out how good an actress she had become at thirteen.

Third year left her feeling the most ecstatic so far out of her years. First she had gotten Crookshanks, her half-kneazle blooded orange tabby. She adored him. Then she got her Time-Turner and could take as much time for herself as she wanted along with taking extra classes. And finally the boys had ceased to speak to her for weeks due to her thinking that Harry's Firebolt was hexed by the murderer Sirius Black, who was reported to be wanting to kill Harry. Bliss. Unfortunately it hadn't lasted. She had to once again try to use reason with the boys to keep them from death. Sirius turned out to be Harry's godfather, who knew. Attacking Snape, he had almost had color in his face due to his rage as he had when she set him on fire first year when she had spoken with him the next day, then being chased by a werewolf and freeing Sirius from the tower had made the third year the most dangerous to date and yet the most fun.

Fourth year started with screams. Lots of them. First cheering and then terrified. The Quidditch World Cup turned into the Death Eater's Reunion. Odd that Malfoy had commented to keep her head down when the group had managed to get out of the line of fire but she didn't over-analyze it. Harry got picked to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Hermione not only had to be his brains, once again but his eyes as well. Evil, conniving Rita Skeeter. Just couldn't keep the pests away that year. The Yule Ball had seemed a forgotten dream of being a fairytale princess then had to be destroyed by the gangly weasel whose comments had been so unfair she had to stop herself from shouting her true feelings for the jealous git. Even if he had been the last unattractive male in the universe she wouldn't have wanted his paws on her. Her only comfort on that night was that by kissing Viktor Krum she had learned a thing or two about the use of tongues. A good use at that.

Unfortunately then came the Maze, the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric Diggory. Not a good ending to the year.

Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years she had done what she always had done. Tried to keep Potter from killing himself and her by extension. With the Order of the Phoenix helping or trying, as it were, they were bound to win. Hermione had remembered being upset and joyful when she learned that Snape had managed to kill Dumbledore, knowing that it was pre-planned by the two of them and to keep Ferret Boy from dirtying his hands any more than he had to. Dumbledore, her jailor. Dead. Gone. She was free. The downside was she had already become such an intricate part of the _White Hats_ that she had to stay. Curses. All this while fending off Ron's unwanted attentions and possessiveness. What was she, a piece of meat? She shuddered to think of herself as part of Ron's atrocious eating habits. The boy had no problem showing anyone his half masticated food as he stuffed himself like he was starving every single time he ate. Disgusting. Lavender Brown was welcome to him.

Half way through sixth year she found herself in lust. She would call it love but Snape would have raked her over the coals for such an _adolescent fantasy_. His name was Blaise Zabini. He was the quiet, olive-skinned, blue-violet eyed, silky black curled Italian heart-throb of Slytherin House. And at the time he had been dating Daphne Greengrass, a buxon blonde beauty, also of Slytherin House and their mutual year. They were the picture perfect together. Both Slytherins, purebloods and beautiful. So it came as a huge shock when Blaise invited Hermione to join them. _Them, as in both of them_. Blaise was Snape's favorite student. Snape made it look like Malfoy but it had always been Zabini. Blaise had known Snape was her father, probably because Snape had told him. _Why risk the wrath of Snape?_ It seemed that although Blaise was one of the quiet ones he liked a hint of danger and that was where she came in. Plus her being strictly with the _Light_ was a turn on to neutral parties such as Zabini. Too pureblood, too rich and too gorgeous to be ostracized by his House for anything he did or didn't do. Daphne was also very pureblood, rich and sumptuous not to at least been a bit intrigued by the whole idea. It was the wanting Hermione that had her over-active mind keeping her from her physical wants. That lasted a week before the two of them not only seduced her but made her the center of their little ménage à trois.

Hermione had learned things she didn't think were possible let alone so pleasurable. Daphne was an enthusatic bed partner and willingly shared her boyfriend without a trace of possessiveness or jealousy. Blaise had informed her one night while he was inbetween licking between Hermione's thighs, his tongue flicking across her clit while his fingers thrust in and out, three at time, of her dripping pussy and talking to her, that Daphne felt the need to have the best of both worlds to be content. Male and female counterparts. Daphne's boyfriend, Blaise. Daphne's girlfriend, Hermione. It was so stimulating that Hermione had grabbed Daphne, who was lounging off to the side of the couple and brought Daphne's pretty blonde quim to Hermione's mouth, devouring the taller, slender girl with a single-mindedness that had Blaise completely forgetting his own pleasuring to watch his divine girlfriends together. Their mutual respect and enjoyment of each other was what started what Hermione would come to call, her Escape Plan.

Hermione didn't want to plan her life around the end of the war but she didn't exactly have a choice. With Dumbledore's Death, Snape being on the run, the Hunt for the Horcruxes and trying to keep her lovers from being discovered by her friends Hermione had a hell of a time in her _seventh year_. While learning everything she could for Harry, Hermione was also gathering information to do what no Gryffindor would have done minus Peter Pettigrew. Taken the cowards way out. She would fake her death during the battle in order to leave her life there forever. She planned the death golem that was mixed with her hair and blood to give it the best appearance possible of her, planned who she wanted to find her body and fixed up a new _identity_ in the United States, along with her lovers. She hadn't planned on a double cross by Daphne's friend to destroy her body and assume Hermione Granger's identity. She hadn't planned on her father's death. She hadn't planned to ever come back to England.

No, she had tried to do her part and get her own life back. She had really tried but in the end when she learned that _Hermione Granger_ was still alive, married to Ronald Weasley and had two children with him from a mutual friend, she was beyond pissed. She was out for blood. No one was taking her chance to live her own life. No one.

Especially not Millicent Bulstrode.

Author Notes:

Probably not what you were expecting. I wanted to show another take on Hermione's life, give some back story and although I was not too through with all the questions you probably have be rest assured that is for a reason. Let's see if you guys still even care to read more.


End file.
